1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prefabricated mold for construction of a concrete pavement capable of being easily assembled, installed and disassembled and being repeatedly re-used, and more particularly, to a mold capable of butt-coupling structures of molds installed at both sides of a roadbed in which ground works are finished before deposition and aging of a slab of concrete, the molds being able to be arranged in a horizontal direction and/or a vertical direction, and capable of being constructed by injection-molding the molds using a synthetic resin material and installing the injection-molded molds in a prefabricated manner, and the molds being formed so that fixing rod insertion holes can be formed through an upper central region of the mold and formed through the coupling segments formed at both sides of the mold, and coupling grooves can be formed in a plural number to protrude from an inner surface of the mold to be coupled to protrusions formed at finishing plates.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a concrete pavement is constructed by performing a flattening process as a ground work on roadbeds, installing molds according to the width of a road, depositing and aging slabs of concrete through a finishing process, and disassembling the molds to construct the concrete pavement when these operations are completed. In this case, molds formed of woods and metals are widely used as the molds used for construction of the concrete pavement.
The molds used to construct conventional concrete pavements can be mainly divided into wooden veneer molds and metal molds according to the shapes of the molds.
The wooden veneer molds are constructed by installing molds, in which gradient posts are fixed in an inner side (a road surface) of a sheet of veneer with nails, at both sides of a road according to the width of the load, installing rebar at the rear end of the molds on the ground so as to primarily support the molds and obliquely installing supporting posts to secondarily support the molds.
As disclosed in Utility Model No.: 20-0263829 (a steel sheet mold for construction of concrete pavement) using a galvanized steel sheet, the metal molds can be supported by pressing a bent portion and inclined plane formed at an upper surface of a steel sheet body using a press, coupling connection posts and supporting posts to each other using nails, fixing the connection posts and the supporting posts in the rear of the steel sheet body, and putting rebar into the ground, and fixing the connection posts and the supporting posts in the rebar using large nails.
In addition to the steel sheet, the metal molds are formed of various kinds of metals such as galvanized steel sheet, aluminum, magnesium, and the like.
The conventional veneer molds configured thus has problems in that woods are expensive, and a great deal of work time is required since the molds are manually coupled and supported by workers, and thus a lot of manpower are also required, and also that the woods are easily broken during delivery, assembly and disassembly due to their characteristics, and thus a great deal of maintenance and repair costs are required, and the woods cannot be used continuously and repeatedly. Although the metal molds has an advantage in that they can be used semi-permanently in an economic aspect, they have problems in that they are very heavy, and thus they cannot be easily delivered, assembled and disassembled, and great deals of manpower and work time are required since the same subsequent processes as in the woods are required upon installation of the metal molds.
To solve the prior-art problems, Utility Model No.: 20-0433737 (a mold for pavement of cement concrete) in which a veneer sheet for molds, a hard fiber board, a synthetic resin, an aluminum panel, a steel sheet and the like may be selectively used as the mold is proposed.
The mold disclosed in the utility model is configured to include a body formed in a plate shape in order to divided a predetermined space, a hinge portion formed to engage both sides of the body with other bodies, a hinge shaft hole formed through the hinge portion, and a piling hole formed through a protrusion formed in the rear surface of the body to support the body on the ground.
Although the mold disclosed in the utility model has advantages in that the mold is formed of various kinds of materials, and thus it can be re-used, it has problems in that it cannot be easily delivered and installed due to its entire heavy weight derived from the structural characteristics, and that the hinge portion configured to couple one mold to another mold may be damaged or deformed when the structures of the hinge portions is repeatedly used in a state where the hinge portions are engaging crisscross, which makes it difficult to easily assemble and disassemble the molds.